Medical devices, such as expandable baskets, retrieval devices, and the like may include an elongate member, and may be arranged for delivery through a working channel of an insertion device (e.g., an endoscope such as, for example, a ureteroscope, a hysteroscope, a bronchoscope, a cystoscope, and similar devices). The elongate member of such medical devices may be selectively extended and retracted relative to the working channel of the insertion device or the device's sheath to deploy or retract the elongate member to perform one or more therapies, treatments, or diagnostic evaluations on a subject. For example, the medical device may include an elongate member that terminates distally at an end effector or an expandable basket and is arranged for delivery through a working channel of a ureteroscope. However, if the end effector or expandable basket is retracted too quickly or compresses too forcefully, the captured material may be broken apart into multiple smaller pieces by the retraction and/or compression. As such, medical professionals may spend time tediously recapturing the smaller pieces of material to remove the material or risk the material remaining in a patient. Such efforts may increase the length, cost, and/or complexity of the medical procedure.
The devices and methods of the current disclosure may rectify some of the deficiencies described above or address other aspects of the prior art.